1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adhesive cleaning sheet having a simple structure which is very convenient for use, with which mold and dirt can be satisfactorily removed with ease and safety, and which has satisfactory storage stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mold or dirt forming in wet places, such as bathrooms and kitchens, has been removed by spraying or coating with a solution containing a mold removing ingredient, such as hypochlorous acid, and, after a prescribed period of time, washing away. This manner of cleaning involves the following problems. The liquid applied tends to run down or be scattered in other places having no mold or dirt. It may follow that a satisfactory cleaning effect is not achieved; walls, etc. may suffer from fading, and a powerful mold removing chemical, being scattered on spraying, could do harm to the body. Hence, it has been suggested that a sheet material impregnated with a solution is stuck to a wall by making use of the tension of the liquid. However, the sheet easily dries and separates because of a limited amount of the solution held therein. Besides, this manner of cleaning is not convenient because of involvement of the step of impregnating the sheet material with the solution.
In order to overcome these problems, Japanese Patent 2567330 and JP-A-9-140647 propose a sheet, etc. comprising a support, such as nonwoven, woven, or paper, which holds a bleaching ingredient thereon by means of an adhesive and/or brings a bleaching ingredient into contact with an object of cleaning by means of an adhesive. The disadvantage of these techniques lies in the poor storage stability, because the bleaching ingredient is deactivated with time in the co-presence of an adhesive.
JP-A-7-116235 proposes a solid chlorine ingredient holder comprising nonwoven, a sealing material, and a solid chlorine ingredient, in which the nonwoven has appropriately spaced depressions and sealing areas between adjacent depressions, the sealing material is joined to the sealing areas of the nonwoven, each depression being filled with a solid chlorine ingredient, and an adhesive layer is provided on the outer side of the sealing material.
JP-A-U-5-66001 proposes a mold removing sheet having a three-layer structure composed of a water-retention reactive layer containing a chlorine type bleaching agent capable of reacting with water to produce hypochlorous acid, an air-permeable film provided on one side of the water-retention reactive layer, and a gas barrier film provided on the other side. In this mold removing sheet the gas barrier film covers the back side of the water-retention reactive layer and the edges of the air-permeable film, and an adhesive layer is provided on the periphery of the air-permeable film.
However, the above-described mold and dirt removing sheets, and the like are disadvantageous in that the structure is complicated and formability is poor because, for one thing, an adhesive is used. Besides, they are not convenient for use.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an adhesive cleaning sheet which has a simple structure containing no adhesive and is very convenient for use, with which mold and dirt can be satisfactorily removed with ease and safety, and which has satisfactory storage stability.
The above object is accomplished by providing an adhesive cleaning sheet characterized by having a supporting sheet, a mold removing ingredient, and a water-soluble sheet, wherein the mold removing ingredient is covered with at least one of the supporting sheet and the water-soluble sheet, and the water-soluble sheet develops adhesiveness on hydrating and/or dissolving in water so that the cleaning sheet may be stuck to an object of cleaning by means of the water-soluble sheet and water on use.